ever
by vampstar
Summary: claire goes to her parents house find out she pregnant comes back to morganville two years latrez what will happen sumarry suckz but pleaze read and review 3
1. Chapter 1

Claire POV

As I finished my last my last lesson I thought I would stop by at common grounds and get a mocha I have been tired lately and I don't know why maybe it's because I have been working too much.

As I walked in I saw that eve was still working 'hey Claire what would you like' 'Umm could I please get a mocha' 'Yeah sure thing anyway can you wait for me I finish soon' 'Yeah I was totally going to ask the same thing'

I turned around to look for a table and found one at the back corner I quickly rushed over to get it quickly and was happy to have gotten it I got out my iPod and started listening to random music until eve finished. My phone started to ring and it was a text from Amelia it said** Claire need to speak to**

**you now** _**Amelia **__**'**_Hey eve I need to go need go and see Amelia so don't worry about me ill be home for dinner' 'Kayz Claire' as I was walking I saw how beautiful the sun was I couldn't help but stop by the park cause I really needed some sun in me right now I nearly fell asleep on the swing set when someone grabbed me by the shoulders I pretty much squealed but to find that it was only Shane 'SHANE! What was that for?'

'I'm sorry I scared you, but that was the funniest thing I've ever seen'

'Trying to give someone a heart attack is not funny'

'Yeah am sorry but what are you doing?'

'I'm supposed to go see Amelia but kind of fell asleep'

'Oh are you going now?'

'Yeah so I'll see you at home' I gave him a quick kiss and ran off before he could protest

When I got to Amelia office she seemed happy which is a bonus for me

'Oh hello Claire how are you'

'I'm good '

'well ok that's good I just wanted to say thank you for fixing my machine and wanted to ask you if there is something you want

'Umm yeah actually I wanted to ask if I could go and visit my parents'

'As you wish'

'Oh really thank you so much'

'You're welcome you leave first thing in the morning '

'umm…. I should ….probably go and….. start packing …so yeah bye'

Claire's pov

When I got home i went straight upstairs to go and pack, it took me at least two hours to pack before I went down stairs to tell Shane, eve and Michael the news today was Shanes turn to cook and we ate tacos with briskets and they tasted so good I had at least 4 'damn Claire you're really hungry today aren't you' said eve I couldn't say anything so I just nodded Michael said something but I didn't understand so he said it again 'Amelia told me that you were going to your parents' house tomorrow' everyone was now staring at me like I had just committed a crime 'what I was going to tell you guys but I'm was too hungry' I told them eve pretty much scream out 'you're going to Dallas tomorrow!' 'Yeah what is the big deal here I'm gonna see my parents. 'were not saying you can't see your parents were saying why do you have to tomorrow why not next week' "I don't know but I am and I'm gonna go sleep cause I'm too tired so I'll see you guys tomorrow.'

I went upstairs before they could protest. The next morning I ran to the showers quickly brushed my teeth and ran down stairs to have breakfast cause I was so going to be late for the. Eve, Shane and Michael all came in the kitchen 'what's your hurry" Shane said through yawning "the bus is leaving in half an hour" "I'll drop you off" said Michael and eve said "yeah were all coming' "well can we go now" 'yeah lets go'

When we got to the bus stop it was like 5 minutes till the bus left 'ooh I'm gonna miss CB one month with these two is like one month without makeup' eve said 'god eve would you stop whining it only she is only going for a month' 'shut up Michael you don't know how I feel without Claire'

Michael came over and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek 'has fun kiddo ''I'm not a kid' he just gave me a shrug and winked at me before he went back in his car. Shane walked over but he didn't look happy more like depress 'are you alright Shane?' 'Yeah I'm just gonna miss you, but promise to call me like every night' 'yeah I can do that' he bent over and kissed me long and passionately and for a moment there I didn't want to let go but the bus driver was honking for me to get on the bus but finally I let go and said 'I love you' and he said 'I love you more' I walked in the bus and tried not to look back no matter what cause I know if I do I would probably start crying or talk myself out of going. When I got in the bus I went to sit right at the back seat and wave to them as the bus left.

I took out my iPod and started listening before I fell asleep. When I woke up I thought I would ring my parents my mom picked up the at the third ring 'hello '

'Umm mom hey it's me Claire'

'Claire darling how are you'

'I'm good mum I just wanted to tell you that I am coming over to stay with you guys for about a month and that I am on my way over now.'

'Oh are you really honey I am sop happy to hear that I am sure you are gonna have a great time here in Dallas'

'I'm sure I will mum but is dad there?'

'Yeah he is at the shops he is coming soon why don't you call back in about 5 minutes'

'It okay just let him know that I am coming over okay' 'yeah sure honey have a lovely trip bye' 'bye'

**I am so sorry this last chapter is really short but the next on will be longer **

**Please review 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

When I got to Dallas my parents were already there waiting for me in front of a car that I presume would be theirs. 'Claire darling how are you I've missed you so much'

Yeh I'm good mom I've missed you too…. Hey dad how are you.'

'I'm good I'm glad you come over… how are all your friends in Morganville and that boy… Shane'

'Everyone is good dad even _Shane…. _Can we go I'm really tired?'

'Yeah are you hungry' 'yeah I am'

We stop by at a restaurant to and I've never been this hungry before in my life when we got home i went straight to bed

**One week later **

I thought spending one month at my parents' house here would be fun but no it hasn't I have been sick and put on about 5kg and whenever I sleep my mum would try to get to do stuff with her like shopping, swimming she even took me rock climbing which was not so fun seeing I am afraid of heights

**Two weeks later**

So this morning my mom has been wondering why I am so sick so she decided to take me to the hospital the doctors was a woman she was really tall with brown hair with blond streaks "hey Claire my name is Dr riley nice to meet" she stuck out her hand and I took it and shook it "hey Dr riley?" "Okay Claire so you want your mother to come in with you'

'Umm no thanks I'll be fine by myself' I said very quietly for the doctor to hear I don't want my mum getting offended by this 'Are you sure honey maybe its best if I came in' she told me very calmly but whatever was wrong with me I didn't want her to hear about. So the doctor took me in and did some test and left me in the room alone for about ten minutes 'okay Claire I got the results and your pregnant' I sat there with the word playing in my head over and over again she stood there babbling on about something and all I can hear was your pregnant 'Claire Claire are you okay do you want me to go get your mother ' I pretty much screamed 'NO I mean don't worry ill tell her when we get home'

'okay but you need lots of rest okay I'll keep in touch"

'Yeah okay thank you'

When I got home my mum kept asking me what the doctor said but I didn't want to tell her I mean I couldn't she would freak out maybe kick me out. And to make matters worse Shane called and didn't know what to say to him so I talked about something else.

**Two weeks later **

Today I am doing the most stupid thing I have ever done in my whole life, I am running away and moving somewhere where I don't have to deal with my parents or Shane, eve, and Michael so far I am in a train going to new york I haven't decided what to do yet so when I get there my plan is to find an apartment

**Two hours **

I found a really nice apartment owned by this girl about my age called Rockie so a guess I'm going to be sharing it with her she has a really nice apartment and was a Goth like eve but she doesn't wear as much make up as her she has long brown hair a front fringe and really blue eyes. I've known her for about 5 hours now and she already got me a job at a fashion shop that her mother owned. Her mother was about the same age as my mum but with blonde hair her name is lily and she invited me over to her house for dinner tonight to meet Rockies family.

**7:30 pm**

We got in Rockies car and drove to a really big hotel that Rockies dad owned they were really rich we stopped by a coffee shop before we went to the hotel "so why don't you live here instead of that apartment' 'because my parent sometimes want to control me and tell what to do so that's why I rather live alone so I'm more free' 'just like my parents' 'is that why you ran away' 'no that's not why I ran away' 'okay… than why did you than' 'because I am 3 months pregnant and I don't want to tell my parents or my boyfriend' 'oh' we sat there for the next 20 minutes in total silent. 'Anyways let's go before my mum freaks out'. Dinner was really good Rockie had a two little sisters one 12 and her name was kylie and the other 14 and her name was faith but they look about the same age you didn't who was older than the other the only difference was that kylie had darker hair then faith does. Everyone in Rockies family was really nice and I told them about my pregnancy and said that they would help me out. So right now I am really grateful for.

'


End file.
